kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Has-been Hero/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Has-been Hero" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Kevin Seccia. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 PO: I'm late! rushes to the [[Jade Palace] when he notices a poster on a tree] PO: OK! I gotta go... Huh! takes the poster and looks at it No way! It's Kwan the Unkillable! I thought he was dead. The last time I saw him, I was a kid at Kong Bai Stadium. cuts to 2D version of [[Kwan] the Unkillable at Kong Bai Stadium and Po as a young panda] PO Voiceover: That place was jam-packed full of amazing... food vendors. And Kwan was awesome. jumps high into the air and lands down on a pole so hard everyone in the stadium vibrated, even Young Po and his food PO Voiceover: He was incredible! That was the day he was going to introduce the Ram Slam! in the present the poster comes to life with Kwan speaking in Shifu's voice SHIFU: Po! Po! Po? PO: Gah! I'm Late! Oops! puts the poster back where he found it He's coming! Furious 5 is training PO: Kwan the Unkillable is coming to the Valley of Peace. He's gonna leave it... in pieces! SHIFU: You're late, panda. PO: I saw Kwan fight when I was a kid. He was my hero! MANTIS: Who isn't your hero? defends himself The only person you don't idolize is Ling the shoemaker. defends himself again PO: Actually... I mean, he makes a pretty good shoe. gets smacked by Tigress TIGRESS: I've seen Kwan's show. It's staged. It's fake. That's not real kung fu. PO: If knocking out a hundred ninjas coming at you in single file isn't real kung fu, I don't know what is. knocks on the door and Crane answers it BAI LI: My name is Bai Li. I'm looking for the Dragon Warrior. starts to develop a crush on Bai Li while she is just standing there CRANE: Y- Yo- You... have a nose. MONKEY: Smooth! kicks Monkey PO: I am the Dragon Warrior. How may I be of assistance, citizen? BAI LI: I have been sent by Kwan the Unkillable. Kwan requests the pleasure of your presence at his match. PO: Gasp Kwan knows who I am? And he thinks my presence is a pleasure? takes the ticket scrolls and walks backwards while Crane is still looking at Bai Li BAI LI: We look forward to seeing you there. closes the doors CRANE: Hello! PO: Hey, I got an extra ticket if anyone... CRANE: I'll go! PO: Awesome! Gasp I wonder how hard it would be to shave Kwan's name into my fur? SHIFU: As pressing as that question is, you've got training to do, panda. brings Po to a wooden dummy SHIFU: I want you to swing hard at this target, but not hit it. PO: That's it? SHIFU: Yes! PO: 'Cause usually when we do one-to-one training, you're up to something tricky, like that time when it turned out the training dummy was made of tar and I got stuck in... SHIFU: Po! PO: ...goo! starts to get in his position but gets distracted and unfocused while Shifu is annoyed SHIFU: Po! finally punches the wooden dummy but touches it and gets smacked in the back of the head SHIFU: You have strength, panda. But you lack restraint. Come with me. PO: Little help. puts Iron Turtle Shells on his hands and feet SHIFU: Iron turtle shells. PO: Woah! Struggles Kinda... heavy! SHIFU: Train with the iron turtle shells and control and precision will be yours. To be continued... Act 2 Coming soon! Act 3 Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts